Fan Fiction
by chronicler-of-knuckles
Summary: It just had to be done!


TITLE: FanFiction  
  
CHALLENGE: November 2001 Challenge (The "Ezra's got a Gun" Challenge)  
  
UNIVERSE: ATF  
  
NOTES: I saw this challenge and wanted to do it. But I thought, thought, and thought some more, and could not think of how. Thus, I did it by not doing it at all.  
  
RATING: G  
  
ARCHIVE: Yup!  
  
COMMENTS: Pretty please!  
  
EMAIL: chronicler_of_knuckles@yahoo.com  
  
==========  
  
FANFICTION  
  
By The Chronicler  
  
==========  
  
"Ezra Standish pressed the gun harder against the suspect's left temple. An evil smile crossed his features as he pulled the trigger. He knew the chamber was empty, he had checked it himself. The sound of the gunshot exploded around the room. Blood splattered across Ezra's face. He stood in shock, staring down at the man he had just killed. `Ezra!' Vin yelled at him, `What in the hell have you done?'"  
  
Five pairs of eyes slowly turned to lock on their undercover man.  
  
Ezra Standish stared back, waiting for them to come to their senses. When the stares started on their second 60-second period, he could take it no more. "What?!" he cried. "What? I didn't do that! I would never do that! Do you think they would of given me a badge if they thought I would do that? Of course I didn't do that! That is some dark imagery from some warped personality who probably has three computers, no friends, fifteen cats, EXTREMELY too much to drink, who has some how pinch our lives for a little frolic through his demented psyche, and... and... STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
Buck glanced down at J.D. who sat in front of his computer. "So, do we arrest him or just shoot him where he stands?" he wanted to know.  
  
"WE did nothing!" Ezra snapped, slamming back in his chair, f ranticly rummaging through paper work that suddenly very much needed to be done.  
  
J.D. shrugged, turning back to his computer and the web site he had found. "This is so cool." he let everyone know. "Fanfiction. Fanfiction about us!" He looked up at his elders. "Did you know we had fans?"   
  
"Writing like that, we probably arrested them." Ezra grumbled.  
  
Vin grinned, running the rim of his hat through his fingers. He sat backwards in the office chair, his long legs stretched out before him. Nathen and Josiah were leaning over J.D.'s shoulders. And Buck was sitting on the corner of the kid's desk.  
  
"Well, we've all done little bits here and there that'd of earned us a thanx." Vin pointed out. "I just never thought a thanx would come like this... What is it called again? Fanfiction?"  
  
"Oh, look! Chris would love this." J.D. bounced in his seat, eagerly pointing at the screen.   
  
"OW?" Josiah rubbed his chin. "What does that mean? OW?"  
  
"Old West." J.D. was quick to explain. "We're supposed to be lawmen in an old west town called Four Corners. And, boy oh boy, you should read some of this stuff. Hits us right on the nose!" he typed out a few keys. "See?" He grinned up at the others, very pleased with himself. "I'm a great rider."  
  
Nathen smirked. "You also fall off of just about anything and everything not moving and hit by everything that is moving." He winced as he read a particularly painful sounding scene.   
  
"Oh, look." Josiah straightened up. "Apparently some fans sees Chris as a bit of a sadist."  
  
Six pairs of eyes turned to Chris Larabee's closed office door. The silence that followed was just long enough to make the next words not quite as convincing as they were intended to be.  
  
"Nay." Buck waved a hand at the door. "Not our Chris. He's a pussycat."  
  
"Cat tails." J.D. mumbled. He looked up at buck. "What's a cat tails whip?"  
  
Buck's eyes widen slightly. "Huh?"   
  
Josiah, reading over the boy's shoulder, chuckled. "Apparently OUR pussycat, on occasion, likes to play with cattails."  
  
"What?!" Buck's nearly knocked J.D. out of his seat in a rush to see what they were seeing. "Well. damn! Ol' Chris an' I have got to have a little talk."  
  
"Hey, get this." J.D. shoved Buck back and reclaimed his seat. Again he typed away, bringing up something new. "Josiah's a preacher." He tilted his head to one side. "And a drunk... and possible murderer... and... um... oh... uh..."  
  
J.D. was suddenly uncomfortable.   
  
Which was a sudden thrill for Buck who, once again, lunged forward to see what there was to see. "HA!" He rose up and turned to face Josiah. "Now why didn't you tell us you had a crush on our little J.D. here?"  
  
The profiler's jaw dropped.  
  
J.D. turned a deep red.  
  
Wanting to save his friends, yet knowing no bandaid was going to rescue that topic, Nathen decided to change it. "What does it say about me?" he asked.  
  
Thankful for the escaped, J.D. quickly changed the screen. "Well, still a medic of sorts just about everywhere. Hey, in the OW's you were born a slave."  
  
Nathen frowned. He and Josiah looked at each other. "Probably should of seen that coming."  
  
"Probably." Josiah agreed.  
  
"Hey, what's LB stand for?" Vin wanted to know.   
  
J.D. grinned. "Little Britches. You and I are little kids and Buck and Chris adopt us."  
  
Vin's eyebrows rose. He looked up at Buck, glanced at Chris' office door, then leaned close to J.D. "Wanna run away from home?"  
  
"Hey!" Buck protested. "I'd make a great father! Just look at J.D. He's growing up just fine, ain't he?!"  
  
"My dear Mr Wilmington," Ezra spoke up, having to get something down on this one, "if young Mr Dunne wasn't so busy raising you, he would be much more likely to enjoy his own childhood."  
  
"Umm... excuse me: did I mention at any time since we've met that I am not a child?!" J.D. growled at the two of them.  
  
"M7 Rocks?" Josiah smiled at his friends. "We're rock stars."  
  
"Now THAT is super cool!" J.D. noted, turning back to the computer.  
  
Vin and Buck looked at one another, and, in unison, agreed "Super."  
  
Nathen and Josiah laughed.  
  
Suddenly Chris' door swung open. "That laughter had better be over the amazement of have your reports finished so quickly!" came a yell from within before the door slammed closed again, sending the men scattering to their individual desks.  
  
After a moment of silence, Buck accused "Sadist."  
  
Ezra looked up from his paper work. "I don't have an evil smile!"  
  
========== 


End file.
